Change of Heart
by RitsuAoi
Summary: Ciel is in a very bad mood. And then Undertaker shows up in a corner with a weird liquid in his hand. The next morning, Ciel is acting all strange and Sebastian gets attacked. Lemon. CielxSebastian. Read it, I commands it.


**_Change of heart_**

**First Kuroshitsuji-fic ever! I hope you all like it, and if you've got some questions I'll be glad to reply them. Enjoy!**

**RATED M FOR A REASON GODDAMMIT. Lemon included!**

**:-:**

It was an early tuesday morning, Ciel had worked his way out of the dining room, since Meirin, Finny and Bard were having an annoying and loud discussion over some over cooked vegetables they had for dinner last night. They tried to blame it on each other, but since they didn't had a clue about arguing all three of them kind of end up in a huge fight. Meanwhile, Tanaka, with his japanese tea cup in his hand, made some of his famous ho-ho-ho's and sat down on the floor.

"WOULD IT KILL YOU ALL TO GIVE ME SOME PEACE AND QUIET?" Ciel yelled, finally giving in to his anger. All three of them(except Tanaka) frose, and Cell walked with heavy steps up to his room. And here he is now.

Sebastian knocked the door gently and said:

"Bocchan, your tea is ready." And then he walked inside, with some graceful movements, he made the tea and some blackberry-cake for his loved Bocchan. Ciel pouted cutely and mumbled:

"I refuse to eat blackberries, you know how much I hate them."

Sebastian smiled, as if he were speaking to a spoiled child(Ciel IS a spoiled child xD)

"Bocchan, it is highly childish of you to be so picky about small things like this."

But this just annoyed poor Ciel more. His bangs covered his eye and the eyepatch only made him seem more scary, but Sebastian didn't even flinch.

"…Sebastian. Get out." Ciel muttered, trying to calm down and not start to throw things like his expensive chinese porcelains or his antic tea cups.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian tried to sooth his anger but was rudely interupted by his young master.

"I said get out! Do I have to repeat myself once again for you Sebastian?" Ciel muttered while gritting his teeth. The black butler bowed and left the room with a worried expression on his handsome face, maybe he went too far this time. But he wished that his beloved little master would open up and smile sometimes, not just sit there all day and acting as if he were ten years older than his actual age. Yes, his bocchan needed a break. He needed to be a child as he was, and maybe even enjoy life and have some fun. Sebastian did like the boy as he is, full of hatred and sorrow. But a part of him wanted the blue-eyed angelic boy to be happy.

With a heavy sign, he retreated from the corridor to the diner room. Hoping that the three other servants haven't ruined half of the mansion with their useless arguing.

On the meanwhile, Ciel rested his cheeks on his palms. He hated to act like this, all pouty and angry all the time. But as the head of the Phantomhive household, he had no choice but to act like an adult in the age of twelve.

He tried not to think about Sebastian's smiling face and the worried expression on his face, but it was too hard. Sebastian had been there for him when no one else were, even though he was a demon, even though he only stayed beside Ciel for his soul. Its still burning in his chest, those feelings, those weird and sad feelings he forbid himself to express. Love.

"Argh. Damn it all to hell!" He suddenly yelled and went outside to take a small walk.

In a very dark corner of the castle, Undertakers pointy hat and his long silver hair glistered in the dark, he laughed happily and silently injected a pink, glowing liquid in Ciel's body. Without him knowing it, of course.

"What are you doing here, Undertaker?" Ciel frowned by the sight of the older random male.

"He he he he, nothing. Just trying out one of my new experiments on Y-O-U." His long black nails waved happily and Ciel and before the young boy had a time to react, he disapeared in a long line of smoke.

"He sure is a fast runner, ne, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked. But this scared Ciel to hell and he almost jumped out of his pants:

"Whe-When did you get here Sebastian??"

"The dinner is served, we are all awaiting your entrance in the main hall." He bowed and made a gesture to show Ciel the way to to diner room.

The young earl followed Sebastian, and enjoyed a delicious and a (almost) calm and quiet dinner before he excused himself and went to bed, earlier than his almost late bed hours.

His body felt a bit strange when he lied down on his bed, but he ignored the feelings and blamed it on Bard's bad cooking skills( yes once in a while, Sebastian will allow him to cook.)

**The next morning.**

Sebastian woke up to a beautiful and strong sunshine, he got dressed and made the breakfast before knocking softly on the earl's bedroom:

"Bocchan, time to get up." The door opened by itself and a blue furry creature jumped out and hugged him.

"Sebastiaaaaan!!! I missed you so much." With that said, a pair of soft lips met his in a wet and passionate kiss. Blue, ocean coloured eyes met his crimson eyes and that made him realise:

It was Ciel who was kissing him.

"Bo-Bocchan!!" A quick blush and very very surprised expression was shown on Sebastian's face. What the hell was wrong with his young master today?

Ciel sat up at Sebastian's hips and grinded it suggestively before pouting in a cute, and childish way. His huge shirt were almost slipping off his shoulder and the pale, soft delicious skin were showing. And through the thick fabric of Sebastian's pants, he could feel that Ciel didn't had his underwear on.

And then, something that just couldn't be happening happened. Sebastian felt like he really really wanted to just disapear once and for all of embarassment: He had a huge erection, and there was no way in hell that Ciel wouldn't notice.

But the little boy just smiled innocently before touching the hard piece of meat throbbing between Sebastian's legs and suggested:

"Shoul I get rid of it for you Sebastian?"

Poor Sebastian, he just stared at his precious master, his eyes were two dots and his mouth formed a triangle, then, Finny and Meirin showed up:

"Sebastian, bocchan, what are you doing?" They asked in choir.

Ciel smiled and bent down to hug Sebastian gently while replying:

"I'm just having some fun with my Sebastian, no worries. Now, leave us." He commanded with a cute expression of seriousness and pointed at the two questioning servants. Then he dragged Sebastian by his tie into his room and ordered him to feed him his breakfast.

Sebastian were still having a wondering and worried expression on his face, why was Ciel acting like this? Did he get hitten by something last night? Or was his poor master sick?

Long elegant fingers bruised past soft, pink lips as a piece of sandwich passed down Ciel's throat, the younger one giggled like Lizzy usually does and stared lovingly with his various coloured eyes. Then, he mumbled:

"Sebastian, it's an order: Kiss me."

They butler couldn't resist his own feelings and lust towards the boy and lent forward to meet the waiting boy's lips, they were soft and tasted like fresh strawberries. Even though one small thought corrupted his brain for a second, he quickly waved it away. It was his bocchan's order, so all he had to do was just follow the orders and shut his mouth. Besides, isn't this what he had wanted? Equally passionate feelings from his beloved little master?

He deepened the kiss and used his skilled tongue to receive soft moans from the little body, now lying underneath him. They shared this moment of lust and love under a long moment, until Ciel broke the kiss for the lack of air.

Sebastian backed off a bit and smiled the charming and enchanting smile, looking a bit flushed and taken back by the young teens sudden actions. But little Ciel wasn't done, oh no, far from done. He layed down on his bed with a suggestive position and spread his long, and pale legs apart while he whispered loudly with a sexy voice:

"Sebastian, obey my command: Take me."

The demon smiled a wicked smile and mumbled before ripping off the young earl's shirt, exposing the delicious flesh and a flower scented smell came from Ciel's body:

"Yes, my lord."

The little boy moaned while the demon licked his nipples, the pink flesh became hard under Sebastian's gentle touch and two elegant fingers were pushed inside Ciel's wet and soft mouth. When they were wet enough, Sebastian pulled them inside Ciel's tight entrance.

"Ah, hurts Sebastian…" Ciel whined, but with a cocky grin, he added: "But I like it."

"Bocchan, you're so slutty. That's called masochism." Sebastian smiled widely and entered another finger inside. His tongue licking Ciel's neck, receiving some soft mewls and half-hearted wiggles.

"No fair Sebastian. I'm the only naked one here…" His young master pouted cutely and suggestivly took off Sebastian's tux and unbuttoned his pants to reveal the hardened member. Switching their positions, he took in his servants whole member in his hot and delicious mouth, making Sebastian moan loudly and with his hands he unbuttoned his shirt and revealed the sexy and muscular body.

"…You look so hot right now Sebastian." Ciel mumbled and lied down with his ass in the air and shifted his head a bit, making eye contact with Sebastian and mumbled:

"Put your cock inside me, it'a an order."

Sebastian did as he said and moved his hips in sync with Ciel's muffled moans. The sensations made both of them almost come right away.

"Bocchan, I want to see your fa-face." Sebastian groaned while the body under him responded by turning around and sitting at his lap. Their contact never broke, and the younger one leaned forward to plant a kiss on the demon's lips.

"Don't you dare leave me, ever."

"We'll be together, bocchan, even in hell, I'll always be your 'Sebastian'."

And with that said, they locked their hands and came in union.

"So, what did happen to you anyways. Wanna explain it for me?" Sebastian asked while holding his bocchan more tightly into his chest. Their bodies were wet of unknown fluid.

"I don't know… I've just been like this since this morning. It felt like I never had tried to cover my feelings for you, and all I wanted to do was…" Ciel blushed. "…getting fucked by you."

Sebastian stared at his cute little young master and kissed him on the forhead. Whatever, he thought. What matters most was that they were together now, as lovers. And you bet it felt great.

Somewhere, in the Undertaker's shop, a wide grin were placed on a pair of pale lips and long black nails were resting agains each other.

"He he he he he…I knew it would work. My extra-ordinary love potion."

**Some days after:**

A deathgod with long red hair and foolish looks were calling at the black butler, while holding a weird little bottle with pink liquid inside:

"Oh Sebastiaaaaaan, I have something for you here!"

Undertaker were lying, face down on the floor in his shop. A few bruises on his once handsome face, and two red sax were lying beside him…

**Review! xD and I hope you all had an laugh. **


End file.
